No queda esperanza
by Miss Wong
Summary: SPOILERS de RE6. Pequeño reencuentro entre Claire y Chris, donde hablan sobre los sucesos ocurridos en RE6 y la muerte de Piers.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary: **SPOILERS DE RE6. Pequeño reencuentro entre Claire y Chris, donde hablan sobre los sucesos ocurridos en RE6 y la muerte de Piers.

* * *

**No queda esperanza.**

—o—

—No puedo creer que el presidente esté muerto.

La voz de Claire era desigual, incluso algo temblorosa. Llegaba de la cocina con dos grandes tazas de café recién preparado y el aroma abrazaba las fosas nasales de Chris, quien estaba recostado en el sofá con aspecto despreocupado. La herencia de sus padres, al morir, había sido la pequeña casa en la que solían vivir de niños, situada al Medio Oeste de los Estados Unidos y no muy lejos de la ya destruida Raccoon City. Y aun cuando ambos Redfields vivían en lugares separados el uno del otro, habían decidido conservar la casa como punto de reencuentro, ninguno de los dos permanecía demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar con tanto trabajo, así que cada vez que decidían visitarse el uno al otro, lo hacían en la antigua casa de sus padres.

—Dímelo a mi —respondió él, incorporándose para tomar una de las tazas.

Claire se sentó junto a él, flexionando sus rodillas.

—Esto será un caos —continuó ella, preocupada—. ¿Es que a caso las cosas no pueden mejorar tan solo un poco? Empeoran cada minuto.

Chris suspiró, bebiendo un sorbo de café y vacilando antes de continuar.

—Me encontré a Leon, ¿sabes? Cuando fui a China.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Hablé con él hace unas semanas.

Chris había vuelto de China hacía dos meses, y Leon le había enviado un correo electrónico a Claire para informarla de aquel reencuentro, aunque desgraciadamente no dio demasiados detalles, Leon había estado muy ocupado con su nueva compañera, Helena Harper, intentando resolver inconvenientes en el gobierno, ya que la muerte del presidente había provocado pánico atroz en la población.

—Intentó proteger a Wong —susurró su hermano, con cierto rencor—. ¿Te dijo eso también?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, ellos tenían una pequeña... historia, por decirlo de alguna forma. Parece lógico.

Él, con un suspiro, dejo su taza sobre la mesada y apoyó su nuca en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos. Estaba abatido, cansado, agotado de tanta mierda y muerte, aquél día había sido pésimo, con demasiado trabajo, y poder ver a su hermana era lo único que le permitía seguir en pié y continuar.

—Al diablo con todo eso —protesto él—. Lo importante es que está muerta.

Ada Wong, muerta. Parecía imposible de creer, incluso se debatió a si misma el llamar a Leon para preguntarle como se encontraba, sin embargo no lo hizo, estaba casi segura de que él no querría hablar de ese tema, ni siquiera con ella.

—¿Y Jake Muller? —preguntó—. ¿Qué sucedió con él?

Terra Save había tomado muy en cuenta la vida de aquél muchacho, supuesto hijo de Albert Wesker. Claire se había encargado de varias investigaciones sobre su sangre, así como todas las corporaciones que luchaban contra el bioterrorismo.

—La BSAA decidió mantener oculta su identidad por ahora, su sangre es oro tanto para el bioterrorismo como para los que luchamos contra él, Sherry me dijo que planeaban usar su sangre para mejorar el Virus-C. No se qué sucederá luego, solo sé que yo maté a su padre.

Claire frunció el ceño.

—Chris...

—Es la verdad —interrumpió—. El chaval me detesta, y lo comprendo.

—Hiciste lo que debías hacer, hiciste lo correcto —musitó—. Wesker fue el culpable de la muerte de millones de personas, gente que conocimos, gente a la que queríamos. Y todo sucede por una razón.

Él hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, dolían, como agujas punzantes rasgando todo su abdomen. Su corazón latió rápido y la sangre hirvió por debajo de sus venas, quemando todo a su paso.

—Es verdad —dijo él—. Perdimos a mucha gente.

Claire, comprendiendo la intención de su comentario, lo miró con cierta compasión, vacilando entre hablar o cambiar de tema. Había pasado una hora desde que se habían reunido, y no habían tocado aquél tema para nada. Claire intentó darle su espacio, pero también era cierto que era su única hermana, su única familia, y tal vez él necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Alguien que de verdad lo comprendiese.

—¿Como lo llevas? —inquirió, refiriéndose a Piers, su compañero fallecido.

Él tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—La culpa me come por dentro —susurró, abatido—. Tuve que haberle escuchado, cuando dijo que debíamos seguir con la misión. Pero lo ignoré, perseguí a Ada, me dejé llevar por el odio y ahora él... —hizo una mueca de puro dolor, frunciendo el ceño— ... tendrías que haber visto su brazo, estaba todo... como si fuera...

Ni siquiera pudo continuar, se detuvo bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido y sus manos hecha puños.

Ella puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Sabes, a veces siento como si todo fuese una pesadilla —empezó, suavemente—. Siento que aun conduzco mi Harley hacia Raccoon City, un día normal como cualquier otro para visitar a mi hermano. Pero luego despierto y me doy cuenta de que todo es real, que aquél día no fue un día normal. A veces me pregunto si todo terminará algún día, ¿sabes? Quiero creer que será así. Y cuando ese día llegue, todas las personas que murieron... Piers, Finn —hizo una pequeña pausa, con tristeza—... Steve, no habrán muerto en vano. La muerte de Piers no fue tu culpa, Chris, él fue afortunado por tenerte como su capitán. Y yo también soy afortunada de tenerte como mi hermano.

Chris sonrió un poco, con melancolía.

—Siempre me has sobre valorado demasiado, Claire.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás, pero siempre has sido un buen líder. En casa, en la escuela, sabes tomar el control de una situación.

—Pero no se como proteger una vida —replicó con una agria ironía.

Claire dejó pasar aquel comentario, su hermano siempre había sido orgulloso y cabezota.

—Morirán muchos, Chris, y es por eso que estamos aquí, luchando día a día para cambiar eso, para acabar con el bioterrorismo. Ahora que posiblemente puede haber una cura en la sangre de Jake, nos permite avanzar, y eso es lo que la gente necesita, una esperanza.

—"Ya no queda esperanza" —citó él.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé, también he visto los dibujos en las paredes —susurró—. A veces siento que no avanzamos realmente, y cuando lo hacemos, aunque sea un poco, retrocedemos de nuevo. Pero esa es la clave, no debemos rendirnos. No bajes los brazos ahora, Chris.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, quizás considerando las palabras de su hermana, con la esperanza de poder creerlas.

—Me pregunto cuando has crecido tanto.

La joven Redfield sonrió.

—Puedo ser muy madura cuando me lo propongo —bromeó, y Chris rió.

Se levantó del sofá, y Claire supo que ya debía marcharse, así que también se puso de pié.

—Vale, mejor me voy —anunció su hermano—. Patrick me espera con el resto del equipo, partimos a Alemania en una hora —luego, miró el papeleo que Claire tenía sobre la mesa—. ¿Mucho trabajo?

Ella hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos.

—Algo. Debo entregar unos informes mañana por la mañana y luego viajamos a Washintong, probablemente me encuentre con Leon y veré si puedo reunirme con Sherry también.

Chris asintió.

—Escucha, ordené a uno de mis hombres para que custodie la casa esta noche, está en la puerta, y te escoltará hasta el aeropuerto mañana por la mañana.

Claire resopló, para nada de acuerdo con la idea.

—Chris, puedo cuidarme sola. Y se manejar un arma tan bien como tú, ¿sabes?

Él rió, entregándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Por supuesto que sabes. Pero aun sigues siendo mi hermana menor, ¿te olvidas? Es mi trabajo asegurarme que estés bien, con todo lo que sucedió lo último que quiero es que algo te suceda. Las calles son un peligro, no sabes que diablos te puedes encontrar.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Vale, como tú digas, Capitán.

Y entonces, Chris se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo que duró varios minutos, ellos no se veían tan seguido como desearían, así que en cada reencuentro compartían esta clase de gestos, para darse ánimos, y para recordarse el uno al otro que no estaban solos, a pesar de que así lo sintieran.

—Te quiero, Chris. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Él suspiró con tristeza, no quería marcharse.

—Yo te quiero más.

Pasados unos minutos, Chris recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Probablemente no volverían a verse dentro de unos cuantos meses, y cuando lo hiciesen hablarían de todas las cosas malas que sucedieron en ese período de tiempo, como era habitual en cada reencuentro. Parecía ser que las buenas noticias y las charlas de cuando eran jóvenes habían quedado estancadas en el pasado, ya no hablaban de la familia, o de sus sueños, su futuro... todo eso se había extraviado en un lugar muy lejano.

Pero a pesar de eso, Claire estaba segura de una cosa:  
todo acabaría algún día, pues la esperanza es lo último que muere.

* * *

¡Hello, pipol!

Ya hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre los hermanos Redfield. Hace unos días terminé las tres campañas de RE6, ahora mismo voy por la de Ada (MEJOR-CAMPAÑA-EVER), y si bien el juego me encantó, siento que en los finales les faltó algo, como que quedo muy inconcluso todo, espero que sea una estrategia por parte de Capcom, para que en RE7 puedan seguir con la historia.

Anyway, en modo historia la mejor campaña fue la de Chris, sin dudas, mucho drama, mucho trauma, y sentí que el pobre necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien, ¿y quien mejor que Claire para eso? ;) so, espero que les guste y si tienen el juego, lo disfruten, porque es maravilloso.

**_—Mel._**


End file.
